


Lipstick Stains Worse Than Blood

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, F/M, Killing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have always been a little dysfunctional, coming from broken families and troubled pasts. They were always aware that they were different, constantly reminded of the fact that couples were never really happy and that they could really benefit from completing their triad. And it didn't help that they'd adapted to a less than credible lifestyle of murdering for fun. But it paid well and they were damn good at it. They lived independently and happily, overall, until they made the dangerous decision to spare their first victim: Allison Argent. And after a while, Scott starts to think that it wouldn't be so hard to fall in love with her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl with the Cross Bow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the triad verse big bang! Special thanks to [Anne](http://www.anneincolor.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me and my super awesome mixer, Staci! You can find the [playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q3t90dpj25d6dxd/Lipstick.zip) here!

Stiles was Scott’s rock and always had been. They’d known each other since Scott was four and if he was being honest with himself, everything was a blur before then.

Stiles was there when Scott’s biological mother and one of his fathers ran away together, leaving him with Rafael. The only relief Scott really got from being hit was when he got too drunk to move until Stiles became his savior. He was generally able to distract his dad long enough to get Scott out of the house so they could sleep outside under the stars.

And Scott was there for Stiles when both of his mothers died in that horrific car wreck, leaving him with a busy father and almost no will to live at the age of ten.

They supported each other, created a kind of bond that was noticeably bizarre even to their peers. Stiles trashed entire class rooms if he and Scott weren’t allowed to be partners in school and got expelled in fifth grade for keying one of their teacher’s cars because she separated the two of them.

Scott remembered throwing fits so intense that he would give himself migraines when Stiles wasn’t allowed to stay the night and he could never forget when Stiles pulled out a chunk of Scott’s dad’s hair when he had to drag him out of the house after he refused to leave on his own.

The weirdest part of all it seemed, to most people, was the fact that neither of them ever showed interest in anyone else. Most people assumed it was because they’d both grown up in single parent homes, surely it skewed their idea of a healthy relationship and a normal dynamic between three loving people. But Scott knew better. He knew, in the pit of his stomach, it was because he and Stiles belonged with each other and no one else.

They didn’t need anyone else, they never had, they never would, and nothing could change that.

They’d been getting into trouble since they were young, started out with stealing candy bars from the grocery stores when no one was looking, progressed to taking money from their parents, stealing alcohol from the liquor cabinet on weekends, snatching clothes from name brand stores, breaking and entering in the nice neighborhoods in town.

And now they were nineteen and living comfortably out of Stiles’ old Jeep, hopping from motel to motel while committing roughly one murder per month, but they’d hit a dry spell. Sometimes they did it as a favor, but most of the time was for money. Rarely when one of them just wanted blood on his hands.

Killing wasn’t something Scott ever expected to love so much. Even when he was young he always thought Stiles tended to go a little too far and he hated getting into trouble with his father, whereas Stiles loved every moment of the thrill. He had a thirst for danger and petty crimes seemed to stop being enough in middle school.

Scott was never on quite the same level, never so undeniably obsessed with the rush, but he’d never forget his first kill.

Scott remembered him so clearly, his curly dark hair, nicely sculpted face and high cheekbones and that sweet, sweet smile. He was the son of a CEO of some big company and it was supposed to be a warning. Their only job was to get a body and Scott knew they could do it.

Scott flirted with him, lured him in with an innocent looking smile and gentle touches and compliments and the boy drowned himself in it, blushing and coddling like he’d never been treated so well in his life. Scott said his name with intent, over and over, letting it flow off his tongue just to watch his pretty blue eyes blow big and shine bright. “Isaac,” He’d said, “You’re perfect.”

Scott got him alone in three hours, even less time than he and Stiles had planned for and Scott will admit that he was nervous. He’d watched Stiles kill people dozens of times, helped him get rid of bodies, helped him wash the blood from his hands, but he’d never been the one to kill.

He wasn’t sure he was ready.

But then, he and Isaac were kissing. He was eager and desperate for Scott, begging with his mouth and his hands and his hips and it drove him—a more primal side of him peaked.

He reached for the knife under his belt and held it in a trembling fist just seconds before it was ripping through clothes and flesh. Isaac let out a choked noise, whimpering after he’d pulled away, glancing down to his stomach before he stared into Scott’s eyes, shocked and betrayed. It made Scott’s heart flutter.

He grinned, twisting the knife to get another weak noise from Isaac’s lips and he loved it, loved the way he sweat collected on his forehead, how his eyes slowly lost their luster and Isaac’s grip on him weakened until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

And then he was laying Isaac out onto the ground, coated in a sticky mess as Isaac twisted and coughed and begged. He felt fingers dance along his jaw and guide his head up, mouth slack with big, glazed over eyes. His lips spread into a grin when he saw Stiles looking down on him.

“Look at you,” Stiles whispered, getting to his knees, eyes darting across Scott’s face, a brilliant smile on his lips. “Look at how well you did, and your first time, too. I’m so proud, Scott.”

Stiles pulled him forward, kissed him slowly, tongue pushing past Scott’s, in a familiar way that he didn’t get from Isaac, that he knew he couldn’t get from anyone. Not the way he got it from Stiles.

“I love you.” Stiles whispered, reaching over to check Isaac’s pulse, crawling above him so he could snap his neck for good measure.

“Love you too.”

Scott knew what they had was different than most, it wasn’t normal or healthy or average, but it was love. And it was the happiest thing he’d ever experienced.

**

“Argents?” Stiles asked again, stuffing a few more fries in his mouth. “Doesn’t that mean silver?”

“Does it matter?” Stiles rolled his eyes and took a bite of his burger.

“Apparently it doesn’t but I happen to appreciate fun-facts.”

“Stiles, this is serious, come on. We could make a lot of money off this one.” Scott sighed, shooting an annoyed look in Stiles’ direction. Stiles closed his mouth, making a frustrated face like it caused him physical pain to hold his tongue and Scott smiled.

“So, this woman, Kate, allegedly murdered an entire family six years ago, the Hales.” Scott pulled up the police report on his laptop, turning it for Stiles to look over.

“Arson,” Stiles grinned, giggling quietly as he pulled the laptop towards him. “We haven’t done that since we were kids.”

“Yeah, well I don’t recall us burning a family of eight alive in their own home.” Scott quipped, watching as Stiles rose an eyebrow and read the report a little more closely.

“The case was left cold.” He mumbled around his straw, sipping his drink mindlessly, the way he did when he was engulfed in something. “With two remaining survivors.”

“Yep,” Scott replied, taking out his cellphone to show Stiles a photograph. “One of which is Peter Hale, who is apparently positive about the fact that Kate is our girl.”

“So, what? He wants us to exact his revenge?” Stiles asked, shaking his hands dramatically, tone heavy with sarcasm. “Seems a little cliché, Scott, even for us.”

“Well, I’d say cliché is worth fifty grand.” Scott grinned, watching Stiles’ face closely as he contemplated the price, pursing his lips and tapping his fingers along the table.

“Raise him to seventy-five, settle for sixty and tell him we have a deal.”

Scott generally did the talking. He was good with words, better with people, and the two of them figured it was due to the fact that Scott was a little more human, whereas Stiles never seemed to have much understanding for deep emotions that weren’t his own. He got angry and violent and Scott was always able to keep himself level headed, keep them both level headed.

Stiles made the plans, mapped out all the more intrinsic details, the kinds that Scott wouldn’t ever really think of, to guarantee them not getting caught. Scott thought it was because Stiles adored the rush, the danger of him forgetting a single precaution that could ruin everything.

He always seemed to make the best of living on edge.

“Let’s get out of here,” Stiles wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it onto his plate, leaving behind a twenty he dug out of his pocket.

The two of them may have been professional murderers, but they weren’t cruel enough to rob an old diner.

**

“Look, when we agreed to sixty I was under the impression that we would be killing one person.” Stiles said again, rubbing his temple as he looked over the blue prints, circling off random areas that didn’t make much sense to Scott. “Four is an entirely different story. It means we’ll need to be four times as cautious, have four times as many back up plans, and should be charging four times as much.”

“I get that, Stiles, I really do.” Scott sighed, and it was true, he understood his perspective fully, but Stiles tended to get frustrated at the world and often took his aggression out on Scott. “But Peter doesn’t and in his mind, we signed a verbal contract. Why don’t we just get the job done, okay? Have this all be over with. It isn’t like we really need the money, anyway. Just thing of this was as… for fun.”

Stiles let out a long sigh and Scott knew what it meant. He was throwing in the towel and Scott was on the other side of the room, rubbing his shoulders before Stiles could even get a word out. “You’re right. One deal isn’t going to break us and we can always make life a little harder for him, right?”

“Of course we can.” Scott said, bending over to kiss the moles on Stiles’ pink cheeks. “What do you have so far?”

“A break-in should be simple enough.” Stiles ran his fingers over the blue prints, pointing to all the different entrances. “They’ve got a standard security system, dead bolt locks on all doors. The thing I’m most worried about is the noise. The walls are paper thin and sound carries, so we’ll need to be sneaky.”

“Which you seem to have a lot of trouble with.” Scott grinned, squeezing his shoulders playfully and Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Scott. At least I don’t have to keep an inhaler in my back pocket.”

“You know you think it’s adorable.” Scott smirked.

“Yeah, well, everything about you is adorable.” Stiles laughed, pulling Scott in and he never thought he would get sick of the way Stiles’ mouth felt against his, warm and plush, how his hands always seemed surprised by Scott’s curves, with the way he touched him so excitedly no matter how often it happened.

And Scott would admit, Stiles always surprised him too, the way he used his teeth and fingers shamelessly, never holding even an ounce back, always reminding Scott just how lucky he was to have him.

It almost made Scott feel guilty, loving Stiles, because he was fucked up, and the worst kind of fucked up.

And he was selfish, damn was he selfish, because he was always so thankful about the fact that Stiles loved killing too. They could bond from that, love each other over such an entirely maladaptive interest. And if that didn’t get between them, Scott didn’t really think anything could.

“Maybe we can go over the little details tomorrow?” Stiles panted as he sucked purple hickies all along Scott’s chest, his hands already hastily unbuttoning his pants. “Yeah, that’s a very, very good idea.”

It was no wonder the two of them never got anything done.

**

“Scott, stop pouting, all right? Your puppy-dog charms are entirely useless against my particular level of stubbornness, dude. I will not break. You cannot make me.” Scott deepened his frown and crossed his arms tighter over his chest, even let his eyes get a little watery.

“Scott, it’s my favorite knife and I want to use it!” Stiles whined, giving Scott a stern, annoyed look and Scott knew he was breaking. So he put out his bottom lip just a tad and let it quiver, watching as Stiles squirmed, nostrils flaring before he threw up his arms.

“Fine!” He grunted, reaching into his pocket as Scott grinned widely and plucked the knife from his fingers, sliding them along the sharp blade. “But seriously, if I don’t make it out alive, my death rests on your shoulders. And I mean that. I will haunt you for eternity and remind you every day.”

“That’s fine, as long as I get to see your pretty face.” Scott muttered in a sweet tone, leaning over the seats of the Jeep and gave Stiles a quick peck before he hopped out and made his way to the trunk.

Scott grabbed one of the backpacks and slung it over his shoulder, handing the other to Stiles. A car pulled up just moment later, the window rolling down as it approached.

“Get in, losers.” Erica smiled, unlocking the door so the two boys could shuffle in. Scott let Stiles take the front seat, considering he got the good knife, and didn’t protest when Stiles pushed it back so far that Scott couldn’t move his legs.

“When’s pick up again?” Erica asked, laughing when Stiles shot her an annoyed look. “Don’t joke about that kind of shit, Erica. One slip up and we’ve got 25 to life, okay, all of us. And I do not want to spend my best looking years in a cell.”

“Lighten up, Stilinksi,” Erica snapped, tightening her grip on the wheel. Stiles rolled his eyes and faced the window, clearly trying to ignore Erica’s banter. But she liked to push buttons as much as he did. “What, Scott not putting out for you lately? When was the last time you had a good orgasm?”

“Today, actually. I got some phenomenal road head because Scott happens to know the importance of a clear head before a high stress situation, unlike some people.” Stiles retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned to face the blonde. Erica snickered again, shaking her head softly back and forth.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s not that tough, actually, just a lot of focus on the underside and—,”

“Christ, Scott, I know how to give a good blow job.” Erica muttered, turning around for a split second with an overly offended look on her face. Scott sat back against the seat with a thump, arms crossed in frustration.

He knew what she was getting at, they all did, mainly because she brought up the subject all too often, almost to the point where Scott wanted to bash her head with a blunt object. Repeatedly. “I mean with only two people.”

“It’s intimate, Erica, okay?” Stiles defended, and he always said something along those lines. He and Scott didn’t need anyone else, they loved knowing each other’s bodies so well, they were in tuned to a certain rhythm that no one could match. And it was all true, but no one else seemed to understand that.

“I’m just saying.” She shrugged. “Cora knows this chick, Malia, and she’s totally hot and I really think she could adjust to—”

“Erica, I am armed with a lot of different weapons right now. Not only that, but I haven’t gotten my hands dirty in almost two months and I am so not above slicing up a so-called friend over her incessant unwarranted dating advice.” He paused, reaching out to put a firm hand on Erica’s shoulder with a malevolent grin and let his tone drop. “So, I would suggest shutting the hell up before you get your throat slashed wide open.”

Erica sneered, but thankfully ended the conversation.

She dropped the two off a few blocks away in a secluded area and they walked from there, stepping out of the car with a hasty goodbye and a few minutes later they were standing at the door way of a massive, beautiful home while Stiles picked the lock.

“Seems like it’s been broken into a few times before.” Stiles mumbled under his breath, listening closely to the turners. “Maybe it’s that rebellious little daughter of theirs.”  
Stiles pushed the door open and shut it tight behind them, glancing around the dark room for a moment before he gave Scott a quick pat on the shoulder and started towards the hall.

He needed to kill Kate, the main target and biggest threat, considering she had more than a few charges including bar fights and resistance to arrest. She had an aggressive past, which would easily explain the arson and murder of her ex-boyfriend’s entire family and it was clear that she was dangerous.

But Stiles loved that. He loved the thrill, the challenge, he loved knowing he could best even the most abrasive victims because he was simply that good. But Scott didn’t exactly have the same level of confidence in himself.

So, Scott would take care of Chris and Victoria, first and foremost, with a bit of chloroform and the fun would begin from there.  
He followed behind Stiles closely and stopped just outside the door, dousing two cloths in the liquid before he motioned for Stiles to open it up. He did so, tentatively, and the two were faced with a bed filled with three sleeping occupants.

Scott stepped in behind Stiles, trying to gauge their breathing, note which cycle of sleep they were in to judge whether or not they would startle awake. He decided to take his chances and approached the bed as quickly as he could, glancing to Stiles for affirmation and earned a nod.

He hovered over the man and one woman, they didn’t seem to shift at all when Scott pressed the towels to their mouths, not until they began muffling and squirming underneath Scott’s hand. He added pressure, holding the material close until the moving stopped all together.

“Ready?” Scott muttered, looking up to Stiles as a grin spread across his lips, eyes hungry. “So ready.”

He pushed a sweet, soft hand over Kate’s cheek, pushing her bangs back with a gentle hand while her eyes blinked open, face startled and shocked when she realized the two boys were hovering over her. “What are y—,”

“Shh,” Stiles coddled, moving his thumb softly across her high cheek bones. She grunted out, squirming a bit before Scott moved to pin her hands against her chest, shaking his head. “You did an awful thing, Kate.” He muttered, glancing down to Chris and Victoria before he met her eyes again, licking his lips.

Stiles smirked, leaning forward just slightly, fingers curling around her neck. He jostled her, grinning at the way she whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. “Don’t worry, Kate. We’re just going to teach you a little lesson, all right? Show you how it feels to lose someone.”

He turned her face forcefully and Scott bit his lip as tears started down her reddening cheeks. He dug into his pocket for his knife, pulling it out and admired it for a short moment before he reached forward, pressing Victoria’s head up gently, turning to Kate. “Did you tell her you loved her?”

Kate stopped stirring for a moment, took a quick breath in before she closed her eyes in concentration. She exhaled, shallow and long, before tears came streaming down her cheeks, quicker than before. “Let them go.” She muttered, face hardening.

Stiles laughed, squeezing her face between his fingers. “Come on, Kate. Open your eyes or you’ll miss the best part.”

She did with a bit of prompting, Stiles yanking on her hair harshly enough to draw blood. She watched, jaw tight and eyes blood shot red from her cries as Scott pushed the blade over Victoria’s pale neck, dragging it over the skin. He let out a short sigh, watching the blood flood down, coating his hand.

He glanced up to find Kate sobbing silently, mouthing apologies as she really began to struggle, shaking violently when Scott moved on to Chris. He hoisted the man into his arms, tilting his head back onto his shoulder so his neck was beautifully barred, a perfect display. He sliced across his main artery, staring into Kate’s eyes this time as she watched in horror, screaming, fighting but Stiles kept her still.

“Please,” She sobbed, inching away from Stiles as he dug through his pocket, lip sucked between his teeth. “Please, don’t.”

“Feels a little different when it’s your family getting murdered right in front of your eyes, doesn’t it?” He let out a low chuckle, dragging the sharp side of the blade over her cheek, just above his thumb and breathed in deeply as it trickled out.

Stiles took his time, the way he always did, dragging the sharp end over her neck, smearing blood across her skin, listened to the way she begged and wanted and pleaded until he was satisfied. “I’ll give you exactly what you deserve.”

He sliced her open, then, blood gushing out, covering both of his hands, staining them that beautiful, deep crimson. He turned to Scott, hands spread across both of his cheeks and pulled him forward, lips smacking together in a messy kiss and Scott moaned the moment he tasted her blood.

Stiles pulled back, pecking Scott’s forehead as he let out a long sigh, hands still sticking to his skin. “Beautiful, Scotty.” He muttered, biting his lip when he pulled back to admire their handiwork. “Now, let’s go get Allison.”

They snuck back through the house, knowing it would be easier to cover up their tracks after they’d gotten their last body and approached the other bedroom of the house, sauntering towards it with no hesitation.

Stiles gave Scott an encouraging look before opened the door, stopping in his tracks the moment it swung open. Scott stepped forward, raising an eyebrow when he realized exactly why Stiles had stopped.

A young woman stood, long dark hair tied into a messy bun with a long, baggy shirt and colorful shorts, on the other side of the room with a loaded crossbow clutched in her fingers.

“What did you do?” She whispered, voice firm, though she trembled, barely, not with anger or even fear, but with careful caution. She knew, she undoubtedly knew and she was going to kill them. Or at least she would try.

Stiles took a tentative step forward and she quickly moved the bow to his direction, hand firm and steady as she locked her gaze. “Allison, just calm down, let’s handle this logically—”

“Answer the fucking question.” She said, keeping her stance strong and as still as she could manage. Scott shook his head back and forth, tried to sympathize, tried to reason with just his eyes.

“Tell me.” She wrenched out, pressing her finger lightly against the trigger. “Now.”

“We killed them.” Scott said simply and he expected for it to hit her, for her to contemplate the words for a moment long enough for Scott and Stiles to get her disarmed and take her out. But instead she took in a deep breath, chest puffing out as her eyes moved to Scott, arrow still aimed to Stiles.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked, holding her chin a little higher than before, brow arched as she anticipated an answer.

“We planned to,” Stiles said honestly, and Scott nodded his head after a quick eye roll.

“And what if I can help you?” She replied, lowering the bow just a tad to show submission, prompting Scott to quirk his head to the side in surprise. He’d never ran into a victim who offered a deal, usually they just begged for life or death or forgiveness and Scott and Stiles simply did their job.

“How?” Stiles asked, hands twitching towards the blade along his belt.

“I’ll talk to the police, send them in a particular direction. I’ll plant some weapons on a few likely suspects.” Stiles glanced to Scott, a pleased expression on his face before his eyes fell back to Allison, suddenly looking expectant. She contemplated for a moment and sighed. “Plus, I’m willing to split some of the insurance money with you. Just let me walk and I can promise you, I will make it worth your while.”

Stiles lowered his hand and pursed his lip with a shrug. “Drop the bow and you’ve got yourself a deal, Allison.”

She grinned, her eyes glittering as she lowered it slowly but surely, letting out a sigh of relief when she apparently felt safe.

Scott glanced between the two of them as Stiles crossed the room, watching closely as her shoulders slumped barely, her trust becoming more and more obvious each time Stiles uttered her name, Allison. And even though she was different, barely fazed by the death of her parents, she still adored the sound of her own name.

He thought that maybe it was universal.

**

“So you’re just going to trust her.” Erica said after she picked them up, definitely appalled by their apparent poor decision making. “Some girl who showed no emotions about her parents’ murder, wielded a crossbow like it was an everyday occurrence and comes from a family of psychopaths?”

“Says the girl who totes around confirmed murders she’s known for a grand total of one year.” Stiles said in response and honestly, he had a good point. Plus it wasn’t as if Scott and Stiles didn’t have the ability to protect themselves.

“And, that Hale guy was a complete cock-sucker, okay?” Stiles crossed his arms, clearly still bitter about the deal. “Fucking him over will definitely be a plus to this entire situation.”

“Just remember that I’m not coming to save your dumb asses when all this shit back fires.” She hit the gas a little harder than needed, causing Stiles’ head to fly back against the leather seat.

She dropped them back off at the Jeep and Stiles and Scott toted their bags into the trunk again and climbed into the car. “So, do you really think this is going to work?” Scott asked as Stiles started the vehicle.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Stiles shrugged as he backed out. “But I don’t know, something told me we should trust her. I don’t know why, but I feel like we can.”

“Yeah, I get that feeling too.”

And it was very foreign to Scott, he never really trusted anyone period, with the exception of Stiles, let alone a complete stranger who was clearly just as untrustworthy as he was. Scott didn’t understand it and probably the most terrifying thing of all was that he didn’t mind what the rush of unprecedented trust he had for this girl.

In fact, he sort of enjoyed it.

**

They met Allison at a coffee shop three days later.

They actually contemplated whether or not to wear masks before deciding that it would bring way too much attention, discussed a multitude of ways they would get themselves out of an unwanted situation, but, at the end of the day they, walked into Starbucks with only two small knives and nothing but the table between themselves and Miss Argent.

She handed them the police report immediately and Stiles looked it over. He seemed to be convinced, judging by the expression on his face and passed it along to Scott once he was finished.

“The Daehlers were rivals of my parents, if you were wondering.” Allison said, sounding almost a little too sure of herself for comfort. “They owned a similar armory chain and had every motive and the means to commit the homicide. And I was able to plant the house with almost exact replicas of the types of weapons you used with my parents blood all over them.”

“They weren’t suspicious about the fact that you waited nine hours to contact the police?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was testing her, seeing if she really knew what she was doing. Scott thought it was probably too little too late, but he supposed they still had the chance to do away with her if they absolutely needed to.

“No, because I was asleep.” She replied, smiling. “Considering the killers used chloroform, there was no screaming and very little struggling.”

“And you’re positive they won’t have an alibi?” Stiles rose an eyebrow and leaned forward, elbow thumping onto the table.

“Yes, I did my research.” Stiles waited for the details and Allison let out a long sigh. “Matt happens to be a friend of mine and I would’ve known if his parents weren’t spending the night at home.”

Stiles sent a look Scott’s way, biting his lip before he turned back to Allison. “How do we know we can trust you?”

The question was simple and the answer was even simpler: they couldn’t. There was no reason for them to be sitting in this coffee shop even playing with the idea that this woman wasn’t going to stab them in the back the moment she got the chance. Yet there they were.

She smiled, combing her long pale fingers through her dark hair as she leaned back against the wooden chair. “Because we’re a lot more similar than you think. And I’ve been waiting my whole life for people like you to fall right onto my lap.”

Stiles pursed his lip and refused to meet her eyes while Scott did the same.

At the end of the day, he decided that he wanted to believe she would do the right thing and stay true to her word. And if she didn’t… if they were going to die by anyone’s hand, it should be Allison’s.


	2. Thrills and Kills

Allison offered them twenty percent each of the insurance money and a third of the inventory from her parent’s business, which was frankly a lot more than either of them expected.

They didn’t think much of it until someone came knocking on their hotel door, startling them from their heavy make-out session on the bathroom counter.

“Who the hell could that be?” Stiles asked, tucking his boner into the waistband of his boxers as he toted towards the door of the room. He cracked it open and seemed a little surprised by the person on the other side.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Allison asked, holding up a pizza box to eye level. “I brought Hawaiian!”

She didn’t even give Stiles the chance to answer before she pushed her way through the room, walking daintily over to the desk in the corner of the room to set the box down and opened it up with a grin. Stiles scoffed, glancing to Scott with an obviously annoyed look. “I knew we shouldn’t have given her our freaking room number.”

“Dude, it was your idea.”

She apologized for coming at such a bad time, clearly understanding that she’d interrupted an intimate moment. Scott didn’t exactly mind, though, especially if it meant getting free pizza and having the possible opportunity to get to know Allison a little better.

“So, you’re here because?” Stiles said, clearly a little bit more skeptical and disappointed than Scott. Being cock-blocked was definitely within his top ten least favorite things and he was generally quite vocal about it.

“Would you want to sleep alone in a big empty house where three people have just been murdered? A block away from the family you framed for it?” Stiles rolled his eyes and treated himself with another slice of pizza for holding his tongue.

“How’s the investigation going?” Scott asked, trying to sound as professional as possible.

“Quite well, for us.” She nodded quickly, looking proud. “Tyler, Linda and Jackie have their trial coming up soon and I’ll be testifying. I’ve been practicing my most desperate sounding fake cries and I think I’ll be pretty convincing.”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Stiles mumbled, shaking his head back and forth in awe. Not that he was one to judge. The main reason why he used knives was because he enjoyed being close to people when he took their lives.

“Well, it’s exciting.” She shrugged, picking at her crust. “And if anyone can understand, it should be the two of you, right?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Scott. He nodded silently, chewing on his lip before he spoke. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. It is our favorite source of entertainment.”  
Allison laughed, grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed. “So, how’d you get into it?”

“Troubled childhoods.” Stiles replied, licking sauce off of his fingertips. “One parent homes, Scott’s dad was a fucking dick, mine was always too busy.”

“And Stiles couldn’t go one day without almost killing someone anyway, so we thought we might as well be getting paid for it.” Stiles smacked Scott and the arm, and Scott took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

“So, is it just the two of you?” Allison asked once they pulled away and Scott realized that it may have been a bit awkward for her. The boys weren’t exactly used to a third party presence.

“Yeah, just us. We’re like one of those crazy new-age couples.”

“I can respect that.” Allison shrugged. “My mom and dad were like that too, before my mom met Kate. And, I don’t know, sometimes I think we would have been happier without her. She was a bit… aggressive, to say the least.”

“Well, I must say, most level headed individuals don’t end up killing families over high school break-ups, but I’m not really the expert.” Stiles said sarcastically, leaning back against Scott’s chest in an attempt to get comfortable.

“Aren’t you though?” She asked, a dark smile across her lips. “I mean, chances are, you’ve done worse.”

“So, you’re defending someone who killed four children?” Stiles snapped back, his anger rising clearly and quickly. “No, I’m just saying that you probably don’t have the right to judge. My parents were perfectly innocent. I could easily say you’re just as bad.”

Stiles scoffed, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “And here I was assuming you didn’t give two shits about your parents.”

“I never said I did.” Allison frowned, shaking her head. “But that’s something you can understand, right?”

“I guess.” Stiles sighed, not looking quite as painfully irritated. “The only person I’ve ever really given a shit about is this guy.”

“Ditto.” Scott murmured, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “I mean… about you.”

“You’re an idiot and I love that.” Stiles laughed, pushing his fingers through Scott’s hair with an adoring grin and Scott leaned into his touch, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “And I love you.”

“I guess that’s the only thing that matters.” Allison whispered, toying with the ends of her dark hair as she took a sip of her drink, musing for a moment before she spoke again. “Do you think I could do it?”

“What? Kill people for a living?” Stiles confirmed, letting out a snort when Allison nodded her head eagerly. “With the way you held us up with a crossbow and proceeded to bargain your life with your very recently deceased parents’ insurance money, I’d say that you definitely have potential.”

“Not to mention the fact that you effortlessly framed your neighbors for the crime we committed.” Scott added, pursing his lips.

“You could train me, right? Teach me the ropes and—,”

“Slow down there, rookie. Scott and I work alone, all right? Three’s a bit of a crowd.” Stiles said, prompting for Scott to sit up as he shook his head.

“Yeah, but think of the benefits.” Allison said, eyes going bright. She’d clearly put more consideration into this than either of them expected. “With a third party you could probably do your work in half the time, charge people a little extra money and have the chance to do a plenty more jobs. The profit would be definitely be worth the third of the money you’d lose by paying me a fair rate.”

“But it’s still a lot riskier—,”

“Not really.” Allison added, shaking her head softly. “I mean, you’d look a lot less suspicious traveling in a group of three, plus, I have a lot of connections in the police department with my parents’ business. They owe my family a lot of favors and will undoubtedly be sympathetic towards me now that I’m out on my own. Not to mention the amount of weaponry you’re going to have once I grant access to the entirety of my parents’ inventory.”

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again, turning to Scott with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Give me a chance and I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Scott shrugged, unable to see a downside. If he was being honest with himself, he liked the idea of having Allison around. Stiles sighed and turned back to her, holding out an extended hand for her to shake. “One fuck up, and your ass is on the streets. Or dead.”

Allison nodded eagerly, taking Stiles’ hand with a massive smile on her lips. “What’s our first job?”

Stiles looked to Scott expectantly. They’d barely discussed it, Scott had only mentioned it for a quick second over lunch. “Uh, I think the last name is Whittemore.”

**

Three weeks later and Scott, Stiles and Allison were ready to take the head off of a wealthy business owner who was apparently screwing over one too many of his lower employees.

“First order of business?” Stiles asked, once again as Allison twirled a knife between her hands, focused and ready. “Look out for one another. I need to alert the two of you immediately if I notice any danger or suspicious behavior.”

“Good, what’s next?”

“Do not get caught.” Allison said with ease, running the blade over her palm, lightly. “Have a concrete alibi, an escape plan for any situation and be prepared to lie in all circumstances.”

“Perfect.” Stiles sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to her. “And finally?”

“Always have a back up plan.” Allison sighed, tightening her jaw as she looked up to meet Stiles’ eyes. “Back up weapons, back up stories, back up everything. Never enter a job without being overly prepared.”

“Think she’s ready, Scotty?” Stiles muttered and Scott nodded his head slowly, getting to his feet with a grin. “As ready as she’ll ever be.”

Allison smiled brightly, getting to her feet quickly as she looked between them, seeming as excited as ever. “I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“No, you won’t.” Scott said sweetly, giving her shoulder a squeeze as she blushed lightly, glancing to the floor and back up again. Stiles cleared his throat, pushing himself between them to saunter towards the door.

“No, you definitely won’t.” He reiterated, irritation obvious in his voice. “Because if you do, I’ll kill you myself.”

**

Allison and Scott were happily socializing with the likes of some renowned business owners, posing as prospective young prodigies who simply wanted to get a taste of the high life before they graduated. And everyone there was eating out of their hands, though Scott didn’t really expect much else.

They were a distraction while Stiles worked on the more dangerous aspects, such as disabling the security cameras and securing the area in which they planned to trap Mr. Whittemore.

They were waiting for a text, a simple “outside” for their signal to move. Scott would lure the man into one of the spare rooms, Allison would snap his neck, and Stiles would stay behind to get rid of the evidence while Scott and Allison socialized for a bit more time as to not seem overly suspicious.

It was simple, quick and easy and as long as nothing stepped in their way, there shouldn’t have been a problem.

“Mark, right?” Scott asked, a charming smile on his face as he approached the man with bright eyes, looking eager and inquisitive. “Mark Whittemore?”

The man turned immediately to the sound of his name, smiling down at Scott before he gave a quick nod. “Exactly. And feel free to introduce yourself.”

Scott let his cheeks blush, just slightly, looking down at the ground and back up again. “Daniel Rodrigues… it’s just… it’s such an honor to meet a man of your status.”

Mark laughed, slapping a hand on Scott’s shoulder as he nodded his head slowly. “Really, all it takes to get this far is hard work and focus.”

Scott nodded slowly and turned the charm up a notch, spewing compliments and admirations, talking himself up just enough to keep Whittemore interested. And he was soaking every bit of it up.

It wasn’t long before Scott was asking Mark if he’d like to step away for a moment, so they could talk somewhere a bit privately, mentioning a place that seemed perfect just outside of the ballroom.

Allison was waiting on one of the chairs, typing away on her cell phone just as they’d planned when Scott walked in, giving her a knowing smile when he did. She jumped to her feet, looking convincingly surprised. “Sorry! I didn’t know people would be using this room, I was just—,”

“It’s fine.” Scott replied, quickly. “Totally fine, we can find somewhere else if you’d like.”

“No, no, I was just getting back to the party.” She said, sauntering across the room with a friendly grin. She let her hand slide softly over Scott’s arm, making him tense up in preparation for her next move.

He was supposed to step back and allow her to take care of herself, contain the situation and fend for her own life in hopes that she would fully grasp the danger of killing. And he trusted that he wouldn’t need to, he’d seen her in stimulations. She was nearly flawless, absolutely ruthless and had an eagerness to her form that made it that much more satisfying to watch.

So he stepped back, eyes trained on her as she pushed the door shut and locked it tight.

Whittemore cocked his head, looking a bit confused before Allison jabbed the heel of her hand into his nose, urging Scott to simply watch her take control.

The first blow clearly caught him off guard, he looked to Scott for only a moment before he focused his attention back on the real threat. Allison kneed him in the stomach, pushing him to a kneeling position that would make it incredibly easy for her to finish the job.

She stood behind him, cradling his head before she took a deep breath and twisted her arms.

Scott watched in awe as his body fell to the floor lifelessly, only looking up when Allison stepped over him, eyes trailing up her legs and to her face to find a gleaming, proud smile. “How was that?”

“Good.” Scott replied, stepping forward. “That was amazing.” He muttered, shaking his head. “I mean I expected you to be good, great even but that… that was amazing.”

“Thank you.” She sighed, grinning until her dimples were visible, cheeks flushing a pale pink that almost matched Stiles’ blush to the t. “We should probably leave, let Stiles do his thing.”

“Right.” Scott coughed, sauntering behind her. He licked his lip, brows scrunching together.

He never understood the way Stiles talked about his first kill. How Stiles would mutter Isaac’s name during sex and ask if Scott remembered how it felt, ask him to describe it in detail, ask him if he had been nervous or excited or both. He didn’t know why Stiles got such an intense rise from watching his boyfriend take lives, didn’t understand the appeal of watching someone else push a blade into a person’s flesh.

But as he watched Allison walk aimlessly though the crowd of people, grin still as prevalent and confident as it had been before she snapped a man’s neck for the first time, he began to understand it.

And he had a feeling that he was going to understand it better than he ever expected to.

**

“How did it go?” Stiles asked after Allison had hopped into the shower late that night, tone hushed. “You saw the body, didn’t you?”

Stiles shoved him when Scott gave a playful grin. “You know what I mean, dude. Like how did she do?”

“She did perfectly well.” Scott shrugged, walking across the room to lay back on the bed, arms crossed over his chest. “More than well, actually. You would have been impressed.”

“Doubt it.” Stiles shrugged, sliding into bed next to him. “The only person that’s ever managed to impress me is you.”

“You’d be surprised, Stiles.” Scott turned his head, reaching up to comb Stiles’ hair back. “She might even be better than I am.”

“Doubt it even more.” Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes while he leaned into Scott’s hand. “You’re the best of the best. Aside from me, of course, and I do not believe that some newbie even comes close to you.”

“Just wait until you see her in action, Stiles. Trust me.”

He blinked, opening his mouth to speak before they both turned their attention to the sound of the shower turning off. “We’ll finish this conversation later.”

“There really isn’t anything to finish.” Scott muttered, hopping off the bed when Allison stepped out of them bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around her torso. She smiled sweetly, kneeling down to pluck out her pajamas with a quiet, awkward apology before she rushed back into the bathroom to change.

“You’re gawking.” Stiles stated, voice dry and a bit harsh. Scott turned, sighing with a slight eye roll before he took a seat at the edge of the bed. “And you’re being irrationally jealous over nothing.”

“So, what, you don’t think she’s hot?” Stiles asked, sitting up to get a good look at Scott’s face.

“She’s just as hot as Erica or Boyd.” Scott shrugged, giving Stiles’ leg a reassuring squeeze. “I don’t have feelings for them, do I?”

“Who said anything about feelings?” Stiles snapped, narrowing his eyes. “I asked if you were attracted to her, there’s a massive difference. And the fact that you’d jump to defending your feelings really makes me wonder if you have them.”

“Stiles,” Scott sighed, combing through his hair again. “I don’t have feelings, okay? None at all and you, my perfect, wonderful boyfriend, have nothing to worry about, all right?”

Stiles crawled across the bed, pushing his mouth to Scott’s and immediately turned ravenous, pushing his tongue past Scott’s full lips, grasping his arm and letting his weight push him to the bed until Stiles was straddling him, grinding down and Scott couldn’t stop himself from moaning out in pleasure.

“I know.” Stiles panted, dragging his tongue over Scott’s jaw as he laced their fingers together, hips still moving so lewdly that Scott could barely think straight. “I know, I know, I’m just…”

“Sexually frustrated?” Both boys turned to the soft voice from the other side of the room. Allison stood, a smirk on her lips, in the doorway of the bathroom. “It just occurred to me that you probably haven’t gotten the chance to fool around since I, sort of, jumped head first into your lives.”

“It’s fine!” Scott muttered, trying to shift under the uncomfortable pressure of Stiles’ hips still pushing into his dick.

“It’s not fine.” Stiles snapped back, giving Scott an offended look before his gaze moved back to Allison. He shook his head, shifting to sit up fully with arms crossed over his chest. “I think we could really benefit from a little alone time, honestly. Scott and I need it.”

“Okay,” Allison nodded, moving across the room to collect some of her things, pulling her wet hair up into a bun with ease.

“Hey, wait!” Scott called and two sets of eyes were burning into his skin. He swallowed, glancing to Stiles’ almost exasperated expression. “I don’t want to make you feel like we’re kicking you out or something.”

“We are!”

“We aren’t.” Scott sighed, pushing a little on Stiles’ hips but he simply smirked, rolling his ass down with intent and Scott couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling back, fingers digging into the exposed flesh from where Stiles’ shirt was riding up because it had been a while. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

“Scott,” Stiles sighed, grinding down again and Scott could barely contain himself. But he managed, turning to Allison with a sweet smile. “Seriously, we won’t make you leave.”

“Well,” Allison shrugged, crossing her arms loosely over her chest, “I either leave or a stay and watch.”

“Trust me,” Stiles scoffed, bending forward to kiss down Scott’s neck, keeping his eyes locked on Allison, “you would not be content just watching. Scotty and I put on quite the show…”

“Dude,” Scott murmured, squirming awkwardly before Stiles leaned forward to peck his mouth, hand brushing down Scott’s torso until it snaked underneath his shirt, two fingers pinching at his nipple.

“Dude,” Stiles mocked, turning his head to Allison with a grin. “We’re fucking. For like the next three hours and I guess I don’t mind if you’re here but your presence isn’t going to stop me.”

“In that case,” Allison laughed, grinning ear to ear as she plucked her purse up from the floor, biting her lip, “I’ll be leaving. Thanks for the invite, though, I guess.”

“No problem,” Stiles muttered in response, seeming completely unaware of just how uncomfortable he’d made the situation with the way he dove in and molded his lips to Scott’s without hesitation, rolling Scott’s nipple between his fingers as his hips moved freely.

“Stiles,” Scott muttered, pushing on his shoulder until he pulled back, letting out an irritated sigh. “Scott, you are seriously killing my boner right now.”

“Good!” He snapped, finally managing to roll Stiles off of him. He blinked, looking confused as he propped himself on his elbow. “What the hell, Scott?”

“You have to be nicer to her.”

Stiles made a dramatic face, rolling his eyes hard enough to make them fall out of his head before he fell back against the bed. “Seriously, why? I’ve been perfectly cordial, it isn’t like we have to be the best of friends, dude.”

“You’ve barely said anything to her outside of training,” Scott started shaking his head a bit as Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “and when you do it’s rude or insensitive.”

“Well excuse me for being frustrated, Scott.” Stiles snapped back, immediately calming down when Scott reached across the bed and placed a hand on his cheek, moving it back and forth.

“Seriously, we haven’t fucked in weeks and my hand in the shower just isn’t doing it for my anymore and if getting to bury my dick in you means that we have to ask Allison to leave for a few hours, so be it. Who cares?”

“I do.” Scott replied softly. Stiles tightened his jaw, breathing out through his nose. “Look, we have to keep her around. She knows way too much and having her leave on a bad note could mean that we lose our lives. Think about that.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do, Scott?” Stiles huffed, raising an eyebrow. “Huh? Go out and find her and give her some sappy, heartfelt apology?”

Scott shrugged, contemplating for a moment. “I could conveniently leave you two alone for a little while and you can actually take the chance to get to know her.”

“Yeah,” Stiles started sarcastically earning an eyeroll from Scott before he even continued. “And we can become best buds and start hanging out and baking together, oh, and maybe she can even become the last part of our triad and we can—,”

“Stiles,” Scott said in a dry tone, though his thumb continued to move across his cheek soothingly. “Just talk to her. It’s not going to kill you, okay?”

“Well, I might kill her, Scott.” Stiles growled, rolling off the bed and stomped across the room like a child. He sauntered into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. “Stiles…”

“Whatever, Scott!” Stiles yelled and Scott could hear the familiar sound of clothing hitting the floor before Stiles swung the door open again, completely on display with a half-hard dick resting against his thigh. “Last chance before I rub one out in the shower.”

“We can have sex after you learn how to be nice to our guest.” Scott shrugged, though he kept his eyes glued on Stiles’ cock. He smirked, grasping it with one strong hand and shrugged.

“Your loss, dude.”


	3. Trying

“You’re leaving?” Allison asked, turning around in her chair just as Scott stopped in his tracks in front of the door, turning his face a little with that big, goofy grin across his lips.

He shrugged, nodding. “Yeah, I was just going to grab some things from the grocery store, some snacks.”

“And Stiles isn’t going with you?” She asked, having almost never seen the two separated for more than a few minutes aside than the job they’d gone on.

“Nope.” Scott replied, simply, grinning before he blew a quick kiss to Stiles which he barely responded to. He simply crossed his arms loosely over his chest and glanced to Allison with a dry expression before he stared after Scott until he slipped through the door.

“Fucker.” Stiles grumbled, shaking his head a bit before his gaze fell on Allison. She squirmed a little, biting her lip because she was smart enough to understand that Stiles didn’t like her.

It wasn’t even necessarily his fault. He wasn’t used to the presence of someone else around all the time and suddenly, Allison was something he’d have to deal with. And she happened to pose a threat.

“Are the two of you fighting?” She asked innocently, pulling her legs up to her chest. He sighed, heavily and shook his head, curling his lip. “No. We aren’t fighting and if we were it really wouldn’t be any of your business, now, would it?”

“Suppose not.” Allison shrugged, keeping her composure and it only seemed to irritate Stiles farther. “But it’s good to know. And wouldn’t it be nice to have somewhat of a mediator? And even nicer if she was on your side?”

Stiles scoffed, though his face seemed lighter, less annoyed with Allison’s overall existence. “You wouldn’t be on my side, trust me. Scott seems like a harmless little cutie but he’s actually a manipulative evil genius when it comes down to it.”

“And how do you know I can’t be above Scott’s guise?” Allison shrugged, arms sliding across her chest. “Because he’s cute and smart and conniving and just so happens to trick and trap people in dangerous situations for a living. If he, or either of us, wanted something from you, we could undoubtedly make it happen.”

Allison got to her feet, strutting across the room to fish through the case that held their knives, snatching out two pairs of ring daggers and she held a couple out for Stiles. “What are you doing?”

“You said to practice whenever I can.” Allison replied simply, shaking the daggers in his direction. “I’m bored, I’m sure you are too and I’m guessing we can’t partake in quite the same activities that you and Scott would in your down time.”

“You’ve got a point.” Stiles nodded, getting cautiously to his feet and plucked them from Allison’s hand. “I’m always up for a fight that will boost my confidence.”

Allison’s mouth fell open, an indignant smirk on her lips and instead of responding to Stiles’ comment she gracefully readied her stance and waited.

Stiles made the first move, a jab at her chest to catch her off guard but she blocked it easily and swung toward the side of his head but he was just as quick, knocking her arm away swiftly and used his free arm to catch her bicep.

But Allison wouldn’t be taken down so easily. She turned, folding one arm over his and twisted, earning a grunt from the boy and she couldn’t help but smile to herself before he jerked, making her loosen her grip long enough for him to wriggle free.

He grabbed at her arms, trying to pin them down, but she blocked, catching one wrist but he was quick enough to catch one of hers too. He stepped backward, fast, pushing Allison against the wall with enough force to knock a bit of wind out of her and twisted her arm until her own knife was against her neck. “Dead.”

Allison bit her lip, realizing just a second after the word slipped through Stiles’ lips that they were dangerously close, hips pushed together to keep Allison still, her fingers wrapped around his forearm as she held it against his thigh.

“Let’s go again.” She sighed, squirming a bit until he let her go, taking a step back immediately and spun the daggers on his fingers with a haughty smirk. “All right. I could give you a bit of a head start this time, you know, considering.”

Allison shoved him, letting out an annoyed scoff. “Not even you can deny the fact that that was barely a win.”

“And I was barely trying.” Stiles argued, pursing his mouth. “To think, Scott said you were better than he was. I have to say, I’m a little disappointed…”

“Then let me impress you.” Allison smirked, flexing a bit under Stiles’ gaze when he looked her up and down. He rolled his eyes and readied his stance, beckoning for Allison to make the first move.

She did, faking a swing that Stiles immediately went to block before she pushed her forearm into his stomach, making him cough and let his guard down long enough for Allison to push the knife to his neck. “Dead.”

“Fuck you.” Stiles snapped, brushing her hand off with a sour expression. “If I had known we were fighting dirty, this all would have gone a bit differently.”

“You call that dirty, Stiles?” Allison asked, raising a brow and Stiles gave a quick nod and Allison barely waited a second before she shoved him, hard, spinning him around in the next second to bind his hands behind his back and press the dagger against his throat, standing on her tiptoes to get a good look at his face. “That’s dirty.”

Stiles’ jaw tightened, struggling a bit before his muscles became tenser and he moved a little closer to Allison, neck straining to brush their noses together. She got a good look into his eyes, burning that gorgeous amber that was wickedly beautiful and almost let her eyes flutter shut when their foreheads pressed together. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, a bit breathlessly, shaking his head.

“I mean I know what you’re doing, Stiles. You’re trying to distract me.” He laughed at that, chewing on his bottom lip. “Is it working?”

“Not at all.” Allison said quickly tightening her grip until Stiles actually started to struggle.

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, face suddenly going hard again. Allison released him but kept the dagger pressed to his throat. He didn’t hesitate to turn into it, brow raised. “You’re good, Argent.”

Allison grinned, lifting the second dagger to shove it against Stiles’ skin. “Will you admit that I’m just as good as you or Scott?”

“No,” Stiles shrugged, keeping himself almost perfectly still. “Because you aren’t. You could be, with a little more discipline but not yet. I’ll admit that you’re better than I expected, though.”

“I bet that means a lot coming from you.” She murmured, sounding utterly genuine and Stiles actually managed to laugh, really laugh, and shake his head.

“It does. Trust me, I very rarely compliment people who aren’t my boyfriend.”

“Are you telling me I’m special, Stiles?” Allison joked, opening her mouth in a massive grin to which Stiles rolled his eyes. “You better be glad the two knives pressed to my neck are enough to stop me from making some painfully dry, sarcastic comments.”

“You know, you are quite a bit nicer when your life is at risk.” Allison nodded, finally dropping her hands to her sides. “Want to go again?”  
“Hell yeah.”

**

“So, we have a bit of an issue…” Scott muttered, stepping quickly through the door of the hotel. He paused, scrunching his brows together at Allison and Stiles’ position. Allison’s arms were bound behind her back with Stiles pressed flush against her, one dagger just under her jaw and it seemed to take them a moment to realize there was another presence in the room.

Stiles dropped his hand, taking a step away from Allison in a quick stride and placed the daggers on the side table, focusing all of his attention on Scott. “What is it?”

“It’s, uh,” Scott started, giving Stiles a suspicious look to which he shook his head, soft and quick, indicating that he wasn’t going to talk about it any time soon. “It’s Peter.”

“Peter as in Peter Hale?” Stiles clarified, face suddenly burning red as he approached Scott, placing a protective hand on his shoulder. “Did you see him? What happened?”

“He called,” Scott paused, swallowing as he pushed a bit closer to Stiles. “And he knows Allison’s here. He wants her dead and I’m pretty sure he wants us dead too.”

“Well, what does it matter to him?” Stiles asked, glancing between Allison and Scott with his face scrunched in frustration. “I mean, Allison didn’t murder his family. Kate did. Plain and simple and we killed her. For a ridiculously low price and really, he should be fucking ecstatic that we didn’t rip his insides out for screwing us right the fuck over and—,”

“Stiles!” Scott said quietly, placing a soft hand against his cheek and he sighed into the touch, lacing his fingers with Scott’s and let himself breathe. “You should have let me talk to him.”

“It wasn’t exactly here...” Scott muttered, raising a brow.

“Well you shouldn’t have left!” Stiles snapped, shaking his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And you’re not leaving, okay? And neither is Allison. We stick together until this bullshit with Peter is resolved.”

“Well, what do we plan to do?” Allison asked, taking a short step forward. Scott looked to Stiles, face contemplative and a bit worried.

“We’re going to do some investigation. Figure out how big of a threat he really is. And then we kill him.”

Allison nodded curtly, looking as if she had to struggle to keep a smile from forming on her mouth, glancing between the two with excited eyes.

Scott gave Stiles’ shoulder a quick squeeze and crossed the room sit down on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands for a few moments, wondering when the hell us-and-her became we.

**

“He’s been suspected of murder four times?” Stiles asked, blinking quickly as he stared across the table at Scott. He glanced to Allison and sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I’m wondering why the hell he hired us to do his dirty work when it sounds like he’s had a whole lot of experience.”

“I’m guessing he’s had one too many close calls.” Scott shrugged, flipping through the pages of information he’d managed to get. “The guy has a lot of enemies, a lot of money and, honestly, nothing to lose. Most of his family’s gone, save his nephew and he seems to have no other connections.”

“Well, that’s probably a good thing, right? Fewer resources?” Allison asked and Scott shrugged. “Like I said, he’s loaded. Probably the only reason he hasn’t stayed in behind bars for more than a day or two. And money can get you a lot more than just out of a sentence.”

“So, what? You don’t think we can handle this?” Stiles crossed his arms, leaning back against the booth. “That’s kind of your call, Stiles. You’re the one who makes the plans, you decide whether or not we’re up to par.”

“We are.” Stiles sighed, sliding the papers across the table so he could page through them himself. “I mean, I’m sure we’ve dealt with worse and I know we are. And we’ve got Allison now.”

“Right,” She agreed, grinning widely. “I’m sure he won’t be a problem.”

“Good.” Scott nodded, giving Stiles a quick, concerned look before he opened his laptop. “And while Stiles figures out how exactly we’re going to take him down, we’ve got a really nice job opportunity I think the two of you are going to love.”

**

“I hate parties.” Stiles muttered, adjusting his bowtie while Scott smoothed down his hair again, because somehow, he just kept messing it up. “Then why the hell would you—,”

“Because you and Allison are having all the fun and I haven’t gotten to actually kill someone in like a whole freaking month and it’s really unfair and I want to be with you guys for once!” Stiles whined, making a frustrated face. Scott gave him a sweet smile, leaning forward to peck his mouth and push his thumb across his cheek.

“Listen, Stiles,” He started, staring straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You look amazing, you’ve prepared for this and Allison and I will be there every step of the way, all right?”

Stiles sighed, glancing at Allison for a moment before he turned into Scott and nodded, squeezing his hand. “Great. Now, let’s do this.”

Thirty minutes later and they were sauntering into a beautiful masquerade and Scott had never been so excited in his life. They’d been to high class events before, but generally, they were business based and this happened to be more of a pleasure party, celebrating the birthday of Lydia Martin.

She was the daughter of a congressman, described as a spoiled brat by the majority of the media but according to more reliable resources, she was a certified genius with an iron fist and a will to be feared.

She seemed delicate enough, gorgeous red curls and a petite frame but there was a ferocity in her eyes that almost topped Allison’s and Scott just felt lucky that she wasn’t their target. Lydia Martin was only a stepping stone.

Jordan Parrish happened to be dating Martin, as well as a young woman by the name of Kira, who were probably completely unaware of his ridiculous amount of debt to a wealthy provider that was through waiting for Parrish to pay him back.

Allison played the part of the distraction this time while Stiles and Scott did the majority of the dirty work. Things were going even more smoothly than they expected. Allison was just about perfect with Lydia, flirtatious and sweet with just the right amount of sting to compliment Lydia’s clever quips. Even Stiles seemed to be honestly impressed with her ability to seduce even someone as seemingly high and mighty as Ms. Martin. Kira and Jordan were both immersed in Allison’s easy charm and it was a pleasure to watch.

“Told you.” Scott muttered, smirking when they’d finally gotten Jordan away from hanging off of his girlfriends’ hips while keeping themselves entirely separate from Allison, or at least trying to. Stiles spilled wine onto his jacket and they were waiting outside of the bathroom for him. “Yeah, you were right. This isn’t nearly as awful as I thought it’d be, I think the masks help.”

“Dude, you know what I mean.” Scott snapped, turning Stiles’ face to point it across the room. “About Allison. She’s good, really good.”

“She has potential.” Stiles corrected, smiling softly at his boyfriend when he rolled his eyes. “What? I think a lot more highly of her than I used to, you know that.”

“Yeah, well,” Scott paused, perking up to ruffling noises coming from the bathroom. “He’s coming.”

“Oh,” Jordan paused, smiling a bit awkwardly at the boys as they waited expectantly just outside the door and Stiles pulled the guiltiest look he could manage. “I just wanted to apologize again for, you know, ruining your suit.”

“It’s really no probl—,”

“Listen,” Stiles started, reaching out to brush his hand over the fabric, shaking his head softly, “I’d feel way too guilty about letting you walk back into that party with a stained jacket and no compensation. Let’s just find somewhere quiet so we can settle this properly. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

The man hesitated but ultimately sighed. Scott smiled, glancing around the area for a moment before he turned on his heel. “I think I remember seeing some stairs over here.”

He started towards them, leading Stiles and Jordan up the flight and to a room to their left. Stiles pushed Parrish farther inside as Scott leaned against the door, arms folded over his chest, more than prepared to wait patiently for his boyfriend to carve his victim right open. “So, how much do you think I owe you, man? $200? $250? Or… maybe somewhere a bit more in the ballpark of twenty grand.”

“Excuse me?” Jordan asked, tensing immediately and Stiles just grinned, slipping off his mask. “I think we’re both very aware of what I’m referring to. And I’ve got to say, you’ve really been slacking on your payments, dude. We’re just here to, uh, collect.”

“How much do you want?” Jordan asked slowly, sizing the two up and Stiles shrugged his shoulders, sauntering around him like a predator. “Not a matter of how much, Jordan. More like… what we want.”

He paused, nostrils flaring as his brows drew together in concentrated anger. “And we want blood.”

The word was like a trigger, prompting Jordan to swing. Stiles avoided the blow with ease, ducking out of the way swiftly as he pulled a knife out from his jacket but just as quick, Jordan had snatched a gun from his as well.

Stiles sneered, letting out a heavy sigh. “Scott, I thought you patted him down.” He muttered, voice straining and Scott’s mouth fell open and closed again. “I-I thought that was your job!”  
“Seriously, dude?”

“Hey!” Jordan shouted, startling the two enough to put their focus back on the actual issue. “I don’t want to kill you. And I’ll let you walk free if you leave me alone, okay? For good.”

“Fine.” Stiles said curtly, pulling back his knife. Scott pushed his hands up as well, stepping up from the door and began striding toward his boyfriend. Jordan turned cautiously, still facing his gun toward the two as he backed until he reached the door, fumbling a bit to open it up.

He took one step through before pale, thin arms came out of nowhere and twisted his arm, an audible snap and gasp coming from his body. Long fingers snatching the gun from his grip and in the next second, Allison managed to have the man face down, arms pinned behind his back and face in the carpet with a massive grin over her lips. “I told you wires were a good idea.”

Scott smiled, slipping his mask off and stared at the tiny mic just under the nose before he tossed it aside stepped a little bit closer.

“You got lucky.” Stiles snapped, crossing the room quickly and shooed Allison off of Jordan and snatched him up by his hair, positioning him onto his knees and gave him a hard punch to the face for good measure. “A bit harsh to break his arm, don’t you think?”

“He almost shot you!” Allison scoffed, giving Stiles an offended look. “Twenty bucks says it wasn’t loaded.”

Scott crossed the room, picking it up to examine it. He opened up the chambers with a raised brow. “She totally owes you twenty bucks.”

“How the hell did you know that?” Jordan asked sounding dazed, blood trickling down from his nose and barely even bothered to struggle. He was beat and he knew. “If you had a loaded gun you would have shot me. Or at least bothered to put your finger against the damn trigger.”

“Now isn’t exactly the time for casual conversation Stiles.” Scott sighed, seeming antsy. He wasn’t exactly one for wasting time, especially not in such a public setting. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if it weren’t for you being unbelievably sloppy.”

“Okay, that was so your job.”

“No, it was not!”

“Guys,” Allison said sharply, catching both of their attention. She stared at Stiles expectantly, shaking Jordan’s body a little bit before he shooed her away. He yanked at the roots of Parrish’s hair, grinning at his gorgeous, sculpted face and bit his bottom lip.

He pressed the knife to his cheek, cutting him deep and blood trickled down over his smooth skin, mixing into the stubble on his chin and Stiles seemed to just love the sight.

He took in a deep breath, sliding his fingers through the thick blood before he turned to stare up at Allison. “You do it. I want to watch.”

Allison didn’t question it, barely hesitated before she took her opportunity. Stiles handed her the knife he’d used and kept his grip on Jordan tight, moving behind the man and snatched his head back, keeping his arms pinned and his neck barred.

She licked her lips as he shook, ignoring his quiet pleas. She reached up to cup his cheek with big, bright eyes and pressed the knife to his jugular. She inhaled, slowly letting the breath out while she slid the blade over his skin, cutting it wide open as blood flooded down his front, coating Allison’s fingers and Stiles barely hesitated to reach around and let his hands run through the substance.

“Nice,” He sighed, clearly holding back. Scott could understand how Stiles felt because he felt the same way. Allison made something within him stir and it was terrifying because the only thing that had ever evoked that response before was the only person he’d ever wanted to be with.

He swallowed, crossing the room to fall to his knees beside them, looking between their faces. “That was really great, Allison. How do you feel about using knives?”

“I understand why you love it so much.” She grinned, staring down at her red hands with a satisfied look. “It makes me feel so…”

“Powerful.” Stiles finished, pupils dilated and mouth open in anticipation for something pressed to it. Scott parted his lips, hesitating for a bit too long before he leaned forward and molding their mouths together, earning an almost immediate groan from Stiles.

Scott reached for Allison’s hand, fumbling a bit awkwardly before he finally grabbed it and yanked her forward, pushing it against Stiles’ thigh and he pulled back, brows drawn together in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Scott leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Stiles’ ear while his hand moved sweetly over his back. “Kiss her. I’m right here, I want you to. Kiss her.”

He backed off, eyes serious but soft and Stiles stared at him for a few beats before his gaze finally fell to Allison again. He gulped, letting his eyes flutter shut as he closed the space between their mouths, kissing her tentatively at first but it only took a second before his hands were wrapped around her neck, covering her skin with red handprints while her fingers wrapped into the front of his shirt.

He pulled back after less than a minute, eyes blinking open to stare at her. “You’re a much better kisser than you are a sparring partner.”

She smiled, letting out a short laugh as her gaze dropped to the body between them. “Thank you… I guess. Actually no, I won’t thank you because I’m a little insulted.”

“You probably should be.” Stiles shrugged, biting his lip. “Well, Scotty, it isn’t exactly fair for this to be a one way street. You have to kiss her too.”

“You say it like it’s a chore.” Allison muttered before she turned to Scott, face flushed when she met his eyes. He didn’t speak, just slid his fingers down the line of her jaw and let them wrap over her neck and inched her face towards his until their lips brushed.

It was different, just like how kissing anyone that wasn’t Stiles was so painfully different but it was nice. It felt like something he could get used to, something that could become just as familiar as Stiles had and he loved that, the way her tiny hands trailed down his front, the way she sighed into his mouth and pushed herself close, the way she seemed to want every part of

Scott, explore each and every inch and the best part was that he could tell, well enough, that she wanted the same with Stiles too.

He felt lips against his neck, tiny bites along his skin, leaving small bruises and nips and he loved the sensation, Allison’s tongue wrestling with his, Stiles’ hand brushing up the inside of his thigh and he’d never felt so good. So whole.

But it was fleeting. Soon Stiles was pulling back because they had quite the mess to clean up and Scott happened to be the only one of them that looked somewhat decent. Stiles stepped to the closet, pulling out the supplies they’d managed to store their just hours before the party and handed off a change of clothes to the pair.

“As soon as this is cleaned up, we’re going home, all right?” Stiles muttered, giving Scott a quick peck and paused, staring at Allison for a long moment before he gave her one too.


	4. Lipstick Stains

“What does this mean, dude?” Stiles asked for probably the fifth time, hands folded underneath his head as it shook back and forth. He adjusted, turning onto his side to meet Scott’s eyes. “I liked it, you liked it and we never like it. I’m just—what does it mean?”

“Maybe we have feelings for her.” Scott suggested, shrugging his shoulders and Stiles let out a heavy sigh, falling back against the bed. “It’s always been you and me, Scott. And that’s how it’s supposed to be, I know it. And you know it too, right?”

“All I know is that I love you more than anyone, Stiles.” Scott reassured, grabbing his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “But I think Allison is special. More special than most people and that has to mean something.”

“Should we talk to her?” Stiles asked after a few moments of contemplation, face hard as he glanced to the bathroom and back. “Probably. She deserves to know, right?”

The door swung open at the perfect time and Stiles sat up immediately, arms folding in his lap. “How was your shower?”

Allison rose a brow, tightening the towel over her chest. “Wet,” she grinned, earning a scoff and eye roll from Stiles. “You know, if you continue to respond negatively to my attempts at actually being nice, I’m going to stop trying all together.”

“Maybe I like your sarcasm.” Allison shrugged, plucking up her pajamas before she slipped shirt on over her towel and let it drop, the bottom of her ass visible for just a few second before she pulled her shorts up. She turned around, smile fading when she saw the boys’ faces.

“Was that not okay?” She asked, looking a bit guilty and Scott was quick to reassure. “It’s fine, we just… we wanted to talk.”

“About the kissing?” She asked, crossing the room to the bed. She sat down on the edge, combing her wet hair behind her ears. “Listen, I know that you two don’t really do triads and that’s fine. I’m not mad, I never expected—,”

“Actually,” Stiles interjected, reaching out to place a soft hand over Allison’s. “We-We aren’t saying we’re interested in anything real, you know? Because you’re right, Scott and I plan on being a couple for the rest of our lives but we can’t say there’s nothing here.”

“Are you saying that you’re,” Allison paused, biting her lip as if trying to find the right words, “down to hook up?”

“That is exactly what we’re saying.” Scott said slowly, glancing up at Stiles who contemplated for a moment before he enthusiastically agreed, squeezing Allison’s hand. “I mean, no pressure.

And things won’t get weird either way, we promise. And if you need some time to think or something, we’re willing to—,”

“Scott,” Allison started, leaning forward to give him a tentative kiss on the mouth and a second later did the same to Stiles before she pulled back with a grin, “I want to do this.”

It happened faster than Scott really expected it to. Stiles barely hesitated to pull Allison in for a hungry kiss, hands exploring her flesh, tearing off her clothes and his own Scott may have been content just watching everything unfold.

But of course that didn’t happen.

Stiles was eager to press his mouth to Scott’s too, pressed to his front as Allison pushed herself against his back, fingers combing softly through his hair. Stiles moved down to nip and bite at his nipple once his shirt was peeled off, hands fumbled over his cock after he’d slid his bottoms down his thighs. It already felt like too much to focus on, so when Allison stuck her tongue halfway down Scott’s throat he practically melted.

She was so sure, so confident with her small, cunning little movements and it felt like she already knew exactly what Scott wanted, what he yearned desperately for. Of course, Stiles was as wonderful as always, a light grip already on Scott’s dick, stroking him just enough to keep him excited, but far from being enough.

“Wanna get fucked.” Scott sighed pulled away from Allison’s mouth with a dazed look and Stiles dragged himself away from Scott’s chest, licking into his mouth with a filthy moan that made Scott ache for attention.

“Yeah, Scotty?” Stiles breathed, letting his lips slide to hover over Scott’s ear, hand falling to his waist and he pulled Scott closer. He used those long, strong fingers to knead at his ass while he lined up their dicks and ground against him. “Wanna get your tight little hole wrecked?”

“Yes,” Scott whined, whimpering when he felt Allison’s bare chest pushed flush against his back, hard nipples rubbing across his skin, “So badly, Stiles.”

“I know, Scotty, I know.” Stiles muttered, slipping away from Scott for a moment, leaving him with Allison’s warms arms snaked around his chest, teeth nipping at the skin of his neck. Stiles returned just seconds later with a bottle of lube, licking his mouth as he watched Scott and Allison rock against each other for a few moments.

“Allison, would you do us the honor of stretching Scott out for me?” He asked, grin spreading over his lips and Allison froze.

“I-If you’re comfortable with that, yes. Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Do it,” Scott said quietly, shifting toward the center of the bed and fell forward, ass up and legs spread, his hole on complete, shameless display as he buried his face into the pillows. “Please,”

He didn’t get a verbal response, just the feeling of cold lube running down the crack of his ass followed by a tentative, delicate finger circling his rim. He groaned, thankful for the fact that Stiles used one strong hand to spread his cheeks farther, coaxing Allison to dip a finger in.

They were smaller than Stiles’ and it didn’t take long before he was quietly begging for more, soft mutters for Allison to add her second and third finger.

But soon her hand lost any sort of rhythm, her smooth thrusts faltering and Scott craned his neck to see what had her so distracted. He groaned at the sight, Allison and Stiles kissing with fervor, Stiles’ hand hidden between Allison’s legs while her free fingers pinched and pulled her nipples. Scott only wished he could have been closer.

But as if Allison realized that Scott wasn’t getting quite was he needed, she started working again, intently, curling her fingers up and sliding them in and out until she found Scott’s prostate and attacked, mercilessly.

His head was spinning already, the pure bliss of being touched while he watched Allison rut her hips into Stiles’ hand, mouth falling slack as she concentrated on her own wonderful pleasure and still took care of Scott so well. He basked in the way that Stiles took care of Allison so well, too.

He just yearned for each of them to take care of each other.

But Scott needed more, he needed to be full, he needed a cock and he knew good and well that Stiles was stiff against Allison’s back, probably leaking for a warm, wet hole.

“Stiles,” Scott muttered, half whine, half growl as he arched his back, relishing in the feeling of Allison’s fingers. “Stiles, need your cock.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grunted, pulling slowly away from Allison’s mouth. “You want to fuck Allison too? Want to fuck and be fucked, baby?”

All Scott could manage was a low moan and Allison was pulling her fingers out the next second. Scott barely cared about the empty feeling because he knew he’d be filled with what he needed again in no time at all.

Allison was quick to lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide. Scott crawled over her, Stiles pressed flush to his back, lubed up dick pushed between his cheeks.

Scott bent himself forward, giving Allison as soft, sweet kiss as his fingers found her dripping cunt, pushing two fingers against her clit.

“God,” She breathed, fingers curling into Scott’s hair as she bucked her hips up, rocking herself against him. “Scott, please,”

He smiled, pulling his hand back as he turned to Stiles. “Condom?”

“Got you covered.” Stiles said with a wink, feeling around the bed for a moment before he held one up with between his fingers. He was quick to get it open and rolled on, lube lathered hand stroking Scott twice. Stiles pushed his himself forward, guiding Scott’s hips with his own and pushed the head of his dick just barely into Allison’s hole.

She made a desperate noise, inching her hips forward barely but Stiles suddenly released Scott and used his hand to hold Allison down.

“You’re just as impatient as I am.” He chuckled, fumbling behind Scott for a moment before he had the tip of his cock sliding between Scott’s cheeks, just over his wet, ready hole. He pushed forward, earning a hitching breath from Scott, the wonderful burn of being full making him inch a bit deeper into Allison.

She seemed to love it, making a small, pleading noise and it coaxed Scott easily. He rutted forward and Stiles followed easily, keeping himself buried deep with his hips rolling exactly the way Scott loved.

But he couldn’t just sit still and take it the way he usually might, he wanted to make Allison feel just as wonderful. He thrust deep, pulling his cock in and out in quick jabs, her tight, warm heat sending shocks of pleasure up and down his spine.

Stiles bit at his neck, pinching his nipples while he rocked his hips in perfect tune to Scott, a quick, beautiful rhythm had his head spinning to no end. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to. He wanted to feel this good for as long as he possibly could.

“Could you—,” Allison choked out, fingers clawing down Scott’s back and there was barely a beat before Stiles had his hand jammed between them, thumb pressed to Allison’s clit and she threw her head back against the pillows, nearly screaming out in pleasure.

“I’m close,” Scott whispered, pushing his mouth into Allison’s neck, breathing into her skin. “So close, Stiles—Allison!”

“Come on, Scotty, come for me.” Stiles grunted, slamming his hips against Scott and he could already feel bruises forming on his cheeks, red from the way Stiles’ skin slapped his own. “Come, please.”

“Stiles! Alli—,” Her name was choked off by a groaned, back bending as he curled himself over Allison, nearly crying with how hard he came. His hips stuttered, slowing down to a subtle rocking and he tensed to a stop when he felt Stiles’ nails dig into his shoulder. He came, spurting deep inside, filling Scott up with wonderful heat and it practically spilled out of his hole when he was finished.

He slipped out, giving Scott space to slide down Allison’s body and press his mouth to her hot cunt, licking up her slit. He pressed his tongue to her clit, closing his mouth around it and sucked, fingers pistoning in and out.

He looked up to see Stiles kissing her, mouth working against hers as his hand pulled at her gorgeous breasts, kneading and rubbing until Allison’s chest flushed absolutely red.

She bucked towards Scott, legs locked around his back and rode him until she was coming hard against his mouth.

Scott popped off, not bothering to wipe his lips as he crawled up to meet them both. They shared slow, sloppy kisses, tasting each other and Scott couldn’t get enough of it. He never wanted it to stop.

But he had to admit, fucking two people was a lot more tiring than fucking one, so it wasn’t long before he was falling back against the mattress, three sets of limbs tangling together in a heap.

Scott was more than happy to sleep squeezed between the only two people he’d ever truly cared about.

**

“Remember, we’re here to negotiate so be as cordial as possible.” Stiles reminded them as they pulled in front the old building. Scott nodded his head, glancing back at Allison for a moment before he climbed out of the Jeep.

The plan was simple. They convinced Peter to agree to try to settle a deal for their lives, offered a large sum of money for peace and they were supposed to be meeting up to talk about the final details.

Of course, they had no intention of giving up even a cent and every intention of murdering everyone in the room.

They approached the door, taking slow steps and just before the got there Allison caught both their wrists. “Wait,” she whispered, shaking her head, “what if this is a trap?”

“It is.” Stiles confirmed, glancing to her with a quirked brow. “No, I mean what if it’s a trap for us.”

Stiles contemplated for a moment and shook his head. “Peter’s got a lot of money riding on this, he wouldn’t turn it down.”

“You said it yourself, he’s all about revenge.” Allison whispered, shaking her head. “What if all he wants is to kill?”

“Then we’ll fight.” Stiles said simply, snatching himself from Allison’s grasp and walked confidently towards the door and knocked.

It opened a moment later and the man from the photographs swung it open, a sly grin on his mouth. “You must be Stiles.” He said slowly, looking him up and down before his eyes moved to Scott, body dangerously still. “Nice to see you again, Scott.”

Both the boys nodded, following Peter’s hand as he gestured for them to come in. “I thought you’d be coming with the girl. Allison, isn’t it?”

“She’s—,” started, turning around the same moment Scott did to find nothing. They looked to each other, their panic obvious but they needed to keep their composure. “She couldn’t come.”

Peter quirked his head, seeming to catch their uneasiness but apparently ignored it and moved farther inside instead. Scott and Stiles sat down on the couch and Peter took the chair adjacent to them.

A large, brooding man came stalking out of the kitchen, staring them down with his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

“Who’s this guy?” Stiles asked, looking him up and down before he glanced to Peter again. “Derek, my nephew. He’s just here to remind the two of you to not try anything.”  
Stiles smirked, giving Scott a knowing look. “Trust me, that isn’t what we’re here for.”

Peter grinned then, crossing his legs with his hands folded in his lap. “Do you honestly think your lives are worth as little as a measly $100,000?”

“Our lives aren’t something we’d put a price on.” Stiles retorted, rolling his eyes. “But we’re willing to give you a bit of a reward for controlling yourself.”

“My final offer is $500,000. Each.” Peter stated simply, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders and Stiles let out a dramatic sigh. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I paid you to do a job and you failed.”

“You fucked us over.” Stiles snapped, getting to his feet. Derek was off the wall in the same second, muscles tense as Scott stood as well. “You don’t deserve shit from us.”

Peter sneered, staring the boys down for a long moment before he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

There was nothing, only a look of irritation on Peter’s face as he snapped again, the expression melting into to panic after a few tries.

“Looking for him?” Everybody turned toward the kitchen, where the voice seemed to be coming from. Allison dragged a limp body into the living room, tossing it onto the floor with a thump. She rose a brow at Peter and shook her head.

“Were you ever planning on a fair negotiation?” She asked, arms crossed and face stern.

“No more than you were.” Peter said pointedly, crossing his arms behind his back and Scott’s hand twitched toward the gun in his jacket. “And I think we all know that you didn’t come here to give me money.”

“You’re smarter than you look.” Stiles said dryly, jaw tight. Scott could tell he was angry and not just about the fact that Peter had decided to backhand them, but about the fact that Allison was right and especially about the fact that she’d left.

“Why don’t we all just leave here peacefully?” Scott suggested, knowing that it was only a drawn battle—the war had barely begun.

“What about in pieces?” Peter suggested, smiling hugely as he pulled a gun from his back and fired, but Stiles was quick, ducking away from and fire and in the same second sent a knife flying right into Peter’s side. He screamed and winced, falling to his knees and Scott turned his face to see Allison knocking Derek out with two kicks to his face.

“Let’s go!” Allison yelled, grabbing Stiles’ arm before he could do much else. “I have a feeling they’re going to have back up.”

They were bounding back out of the door, jumping into the Jeep and driving back to the motel in almost no time at all.

No one said a word the whole ride and Scott had a feeling it wasn’t exactly a good sign.

**

“What the hell was that?” Stiles yelled, stomping into their room, slamming the door hard behind him with a stern, angry look and Allison scoffed. “It was me saving our asses, Stiles. You have no right to get upset—,”

“What did I say?” Stiles interjected, face red and panicked the way Scott had only seen it when he did something dangerous. “What did I say? What was one thing I said we needed to do no matter what?”

Allison stared at him, glancing toward Scott for a moment before she spoke. “Stick together.”

“Exactly,” Stiles whispered, pointing a finger in her face. “Do you have any idea how terrifying it was when I turned around and you weren’t there? Huh?”

“Stiles,” Scott said quietly, squeezing at his shoulder and he barely relaxed, shaking his head back and forth.

“What did you expect me to do? I knew the plan wouldn’t work and—,”

“It doesn’t matter.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head back and forth. “It was not worth risking your life, okay? We’re in this together. And if we have to, we die together.”

Allison stared at him, wide eyed before she licked her lips. “Why? If I could save you, why wouldn’t you let me?”

“Because,” Stiles bit his cheek, brows drawing together and it seemed to take him a moment to collect his thoughts well enough to speak, “that’s the way Scott and I decided to do things a long time ago. End of story.”

Stiles pushed passed them and stomped into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him and Allison and Scott both stared at the wood for a while before she turned to him. “I don’t understand. We die together?”

“We made a pact when we were little,” Scott started, pursing his mouth at the door before he turned to Allison. “Stiles got into this horrible fight with some asshole and almost got beat to death and I saved him, got the bully distracted but he kicked my ass too. Eventually a teacher came and took care the situation but Stiles was more than pissed, saying that I shouldn’t have put myself in danger for him and I asked him what the hell he would have done.”

Scott paused, shaking his head. “At the end of the day we decided that if one of us goes down, we’re both going down. There’s no Scott without Stiles and no Stiles without Scott. And… I guess the same goes for you in Stiles’ mind.”

Allison bit her lip, a smile barely noticeable on her mouth. “And what about in your mind?”

He shrugged, grinning. “I know that I don’t want to live without you.”

“I don’t want to live without the two of you either.”

**

“Allison!” Stiles called from the bathroom, stepping out in just a pair of boxers, holding up a t-shirt with red marks all along the collar. “What the hell is this?”

“Looks like blood.” Scott muttered, canting his head as Allison blushed and pushed herself further into the mattress. “That’s definitely lipstick and I am so sorry…”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles whined, crossing his arms with a pout. “This is literally my favorite shirt and it’s ruined.”

“You get blood out of clothes on a daily basis, what could be so hard about getting lipstick out?” Allison asked, giving Stiles a condescending look and he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Removing blood stains is a very specific and complicated process that I have done time and time again. Lipstick is an entirely different story.”

“Well, I’m the one who gets the stains out of our clothes because if I let you wash them they’d all be pink.” Scott winked, rolling off the bed when Stiles’ pout deepened, crossing the room to pluck the shirt out of his hands. “And I’m sure that lipstick won’t be tough to get out either.”

Stiles huffed but leaned into Scott when he planted a kiss on his mouth, tossing the t-shirt aside. He dragged him further into the bedroom and fell back onto the bed with Stiles on top of him, pulling back with a big grin.

“You’re tense as hell, Stiles.” Scott muttered, squeezing his biceps and Stiles shook his head, whining softly. “I have the right to be. What if we can’t kill him? What if we can’t protect ourselves?”

“You always have.” Allison said softly, giving Stiles a loving smile as her hand joined his, leaning forward to peck his cheek. “This time won’t be any different. We just need a solid plan, something quick and clean.”

“But for now we aren’t going to worry about that.” Scott said before Stiles could speak. He gave Scott a sour look, but his eyes were soft and thankful and he had a feeling he knew exactly what Stiles needed. “Let’s watch a movie or something, relax.”

His eyes lit up, looking almost giddy with his excitement. “Can we watch Mulan? I haven’t watched Mulan in ages, Scotty.”

“Sure, baby,” Scott laughed, tugging him down to the bed. He curled his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed his neck and Allison crawled over both of them, wrapping herself around Stiles’ other side.

Stiles let out a content sigh, whispering a soft thank you as his eyes fell to the television, frowning a little when he realized it wasn’t on. “Who’s going to get the remote?”

There was a collective groan from Scott and Allison and Scott decided to take one for the team.

**

“So, we take out the bulk first and after that, Peter should be easy.” Stiles shrugged, tapping his fingers against the table before he looked up to Allison and Scott. “He likes to talk and I think that’s our ticket in getting him distracted long enough for me to take his head off.”

“And what if he doesn’t talk?” Allison asked, crossing her arms. “What if he just pulls a gun and shoots us point blank like he tried to before?”

“That’s the point of getting him in a public place.” Stiles explained, letting out a frustrated, shaky sigh. “He won’t see us coming and he won’t be prepared.”

“But this is our second attempt.” Scott pointed out, trying to think make sure they covered the worst possible scenarios. They couldn’t half-ass this kill, they didn’t have the element of surprise or too many advantages at all. They needed to be prepared. “Don’t you think he’ll be expecting something?”

Allison nodded, mouth pursed in worry and it was clear that she was just as wary as Scott was. And they needed to be. “He’s right, the second Peter sees our faces he’s going to try to take us out, Stiles.”

He huffed, slamming his fist against the table with a heavy thump, making both Scott and Allison jump.

It seemed as though every plan they’d come up with had flaws—and way too many. They’d been working endlessly for hours and the feeling of getting nowhere was prevalent and Stiles seemed as though he would give up at any moment.

“I can’t do this. It’s too risky, I can’t—,”

“Hey,” Scott started, reaching across the table to lace their fingers together and gave a slow shake of his head, staring into Stiles’ eyes, “you can do this, we can do this. We didn’t give you much time and I know that we’re being tough but we don’t want to lose anyone.”

Stiles breathed heavily, teary eyed as he clutched onto Scott’s hand. “We can’t,”

“We won’t.”


	5. To the Death

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to spend the afternoon baking cookies.” Stiles sighed, shaking his head back and forth as he grabbed a pack of chocolate chips and threw them into the cart.

Convincing Stiles to actually spend some time doing something other than planning or fucking was near impossible but neither of things were helping him keep his cool and Scott could see that he was on the verge of a mental break. His eyes were sunken in, he’d barely slept and he’d already snapped at both of them more times than he usually would.

Allison and Scott had mostly suggested it to get Stiles out of that room for an hour or two, force him to have some fresh air and take away the opportunity for him to bury himself in his work like he so desperately wanted to.

Scott only hoped this would actually help.

Allison laughed, throwing in some peanut butter chips as well. “Well, you need a serious stress reliever and it always helps me.”

“Plus, the end result can’t really be a bad thing.” Scott added, winking as he made his way over to the milk. He stared down at the recipe, wondering what type of milk he should get.

He turned at the sound of his name being called, watching Stiles as he ran toward him frantically, waving his arms.

Scott whipped around at the last second, blocking a blow from a masked man and quickly bound his arms behind his back and slammed his face into the glass of the sliding door. He ripped the cloth off of his face to reveal Derek and he was quick twist his arm further until he heard a distinct pop.

He threw him into a large display, glancing around frantically, wondering whether or not Peter would show up. He headed for the door, deciding it best to focus on getting out of the store as quickly as possible with Allison and Stiles were at his side. They climbed into the Jeep, breathing unsteady and nerves high and Scott barely had time to register what had happened before

Stiles was peppering him with fleeting kisses.

He sat back a second later and started the engine while Allison reached for Scott’s hand, squeezing with a hard, worried expression.

“How the hell did they find us?” Stiles asked, eyes wide and angry as he peeled off, practically flipping it with how quickly he was going. “Shit, is everyone okay?”

“I’m fine,” Allison said quickly, placing a delicate hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He nodded, lacing their fingers together before he turned to Stiles with a worried look, grasping his forearm. “What about you?”

“Physically, I’m all right,” Stiles sighed, taking a sharp turn as he peered into the rearview mirror, making sure they weren’t being followed.

“Mentally,” Stiles started, rage visible in his eyes, “I’m having a little trouble controlling my anger at the moment.”

“Just keep calm until we’re in a private, semi-safe place, okay?” Scott asked, squeezing at Stiles’ shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’ll take them out.”

Stiles stared forward, eyes dark and malevolent. “I will have his blood on my hands if it’s the last fucking thing I do.”

**

Stiles never took a liking to stake-outs.

He found them boring and tiring and was usually willing to do anything in the world to avoid them. But it seemed that waiting and watching would be the only way to catch Peter and his nephew in a vulnerable enough position to attack.

They’d both still be injured and they wanted to use that to their advantage before either of them were healed enough put up a fair fight.

Allison suspected they’d have back up, some kind of protection, but she promised to be able to take them out from afar given she’d have her crossbow.

Stiles thought the toughest part would be tracking him down, but there was simply no telling what they’d face once they had. They felt prepared, at least, with enough weapons to take out the whole city but they’d have no way of knowing how much security Peter would have. Whether or not it would be too much for three people to handle.

After nearly four days of keeping an eye on the old warehouse they’d had their first encounter in, they spotted Derek.

His arm was still bound in a sling, thankfully for the triad, but he wasn’t alone. Two big guys with angrier scowls than him followed him in and back out. They barely spent any time there, seeming to retrieve some kind of box and ultimately came and left in under ten minutes.

But really, that was all they needed.

Stiles was quick to follow, of course in a more discrete vehicle than the Jeep that Erica had let them borrow. He kept a good distance, though, almost lost them a couple of times but thankfully they made their way to Derek’s apparent destination in one piece.

It was an old house, a bit large in a busy, open neighborhood and Scott thought it odd that they would pick such an obvious place to stay. Then again, it was easy to stay inconspicuous when surrounded by people.

Allison frowned once they were close, letting out a heavy sigh with a shake of her head. “There’s no way I’ll be able to shoot at them form outside, I can’t see in.”

“That’s fine, we’ve got plenty of fire power.” Stiles muttered, adjusting his holster as he looked back to Scott. “How are you feeling, dude? You ready?”

Scott gave a curt nod, glancing down to the house for a moment before he took in a deep breath and slipped out of his door.

Stiles led, gun in hand as he approached the door, giving a simple count before he kicked it in and aimed.

Four shots were fired before the people in the house even seemed to realize they were being attacked, two of the eight people were laid out on the ground in a bloody mess and Scott suddenly thought that maybe this would be a bit easier than he’d expected.

He moved quickly, sliding his knife over the throat of a man before he could reach for his gun, turning a second later to jam it into the chest of a woman who tried to sneak behind him.

He turned, taking out his knife to watch as Allison fired a bullet through the face of a man just feet away from him, knocking another man out the next second with the heel of her gun.

Scott glanced to the body next to him on the floor, watching the blood flow from his face and whipped around, alert, just as Derek lunged toward him. He ducked out of the way, grabbing a handful of Derek’s hair and pressed his gun to his temple, ready to fire.

But a sudden, awful blow to the flesh just above his hip had him knocked out onto the floor.

It happened more quickly than he could comprehend, a bullet flying through Derek’s neck, his body falling on top of him to irritate the agonizing pain in his side. But Allison was pushing him off a moment later, face teary and breathing quick as she reached toward the wound with shaking hands.

Scott turned his head and watched, half dazed, barely able to make out the way Peter went down after Stiles fired, way more times than Scott could count and lost focus completely when he felt tender hands cradling his jaw.

Allison’s warm lips touched his forehead, hands finding the numbing wound on his stomach and he tuned out everything in the world other than the sound of her voice. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Stay with me, Scott, look at my face.”

He did, keeping his eyes glued to those gorgeous brown eyes, knowing that he’d be just fine if they were the last thing he saw as long as he got to see Stiles’ too.

And Stiles was there a second later, pleas and I love yous falling from his lips quicker than Scott could even manage but he knew Stiles meant it every time. Stiles always meant it and Scott had a feeling he’d never stop loving his best friend.

But he realized, then, that Scott and Stiles didn’t always have to love each other and only each other. There wasn’t any point in denying the fact that he’d fallen for Allison too because it was obvious, the fact that he needed Allison there with him in his last moments just as much as he needed Stiles said more to him than anything else.

“Allison,” He choked out, surprised at the sound of his own voice, barely audible and they both leaned close, faces frozen in shock and concern. “Love him as much as I do, okay? Never stop loving him, please… just take care of him.”

“No, Scott,” Allison said firmly, head shaking back in forth almost frantically as she grasped Scott’s hand, squeezing it. “No, you’re going to stay with me—stay with us, and you can love Stiles yourself, okay?”

“I love you too.” He whispered, using every strength of muscle in his body to squeeze Allison’s hand and reach for Stiles’, his face blood red and tears balancing dangerously at the brim of his eyes. “I love you, Stiles, I love you so much. And I love her too.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, pushing Scott’s hand to his lips. “I know you do. And you’ve got to stay here so you can tell her again and again, all right? Stay with us.”

“Okay,” Scott agreed, biting his lip, but the lids of his eyes felt much too heavy to hold open. “Okay, I-I’ll try.”

Sleep took Scott quicker than he could help. His body felt weightless, eyes fluttering shut and limbs going numb. All he could hear was the sound of his name being called over and over, crying and screaming in desperation but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes again.

And all Scott wished was that he’d told them before it was too late.

**

He woke up slowly, his body like jello and it didn’t take long for it to register that he couldn’t feel much other than a light throbbing in his side.

It took a few second to remember he’d been shot.

“Stiles?” He whispered, the hoarseness in his voice prevalent. The moment he tried to sit up, a soft hand pushed him down and he turned his face to find Stiles giving a soft shake of his head, but his face was warm and relieved. “You’re on bed rest for, like, a whole month, dude.”

Scott smiled, letting out a soft laugh as Stiles’ hand touched his cheek. “Well, at least you can still fuck me while I’m in bed.”

“Really, Scott?” Stiles said dryly, leaning forward to press a soft, loving kiss to his mouth, leaving Scott dazed enough to not realize that Allison had taken a seat next to him. “How’re you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” Scott answered honestly, mindlessly trying to find Allison’s hand, a rush of happiness flowing through him when he did, “I think you guys may have went a little overboard on the painkillers.”

“I told you.” Allison gloated, earning a sour look from Stiles before he turned his attention to Scott. “I just didn’t want to see you hurting.”

“As long as I’m with the two of you, I’m never hurting.” Scott said without thought, earning practical giggles from them both. “Shut up, dude.”

“I meant what I said.” Scott whispered, voice suddenly going completely serious. He stared at Allison, almost expectant as he watched her cheeks flush.

“I know.” She said, nodding slowly, pursing her mouth. “And I love you too. I love you both.”

Stiles ducked his head, shaking it back and forth a little. “Yeah, uh, ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
